Damping refers to the action of reducing back-and-forth oscillations of a structure until it comes to rest. Many types of structures could benefit from high levels of damping. Some damping solutions involve the use of viscous or elastomeric devices, such as dashpots and elastomeric isolators. However, these devices are typically bulky and add considerable weight to the overall structure. Other damping solutions involve the use of friction dampers with beams formed from multiple layers that can slip against each other. Unfortunately, these “split beam” friction dampers typically result in permanent offset after excitation, meaning a beam cannot return to its beginning or “home” position after oscillatory movement is incited. Moreover, conventional “split beam” friction dampers can typically access only a fraction of the total damping power that is contained within a beam.